Algo más que quidditch
by sorgin
Summary: Lo importante no es el deporte ni el resultado sino lo que lográs llevarte al final del juego; esa es una lección que Oliver Wood deberá aprender.


Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de quidditch perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor dirigió una mirada severa al terreno de juego mientras esperaba a sus compañeros. Les había llamado una hora antes del partido para repasar las tácticas y ya solo contaban con cincuenta minutos. Angelina Jonson fue la primera en llegar, saludo al muchacho de cabellos castaños y se hizo una coleta alta para retirarse el pelo de la cara. Alice Spinett y Katie Bell llegaron pocos minutos después charlando animadamente con Harry. A pesar de las protestas de su capitán esperaron cinco minutos a los Weasly.

-¿Dónde diablos se han metido esos dos monstruos?- Se quejo Oliver mirando el reloj de muñeca que su madre le regalo por Navidad.

-¿Dónde están quienes capitán?- Preguntaron dos voces gemelas a su espalda. El castaño dio un respingo al ver a sus bateadores preparados para jugar.

-¿Cuándo …?- Empezó, pero con un movimiento de mano deshecho la idea.- Qué más da.- Dijo con un suspiro.- Cambiaos.- Ordeno al resto.- ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?- Se decidió a preguntar a los gemelos, quienes se habían sentado en el suelo espalda contra espalda.

-¿Te refieres a cuando llegamos a Hogwars?- Pregunto Fred.

-¿O a cuando llegamos de la fiesta?- Añadió George.

-¡¿Qué os habéis ido de fiesta?!- Pregunto asustado.

-Pero nos hemos duchado.- Replicaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Y eso es una excusa?- Wood se llevo una mano a la frente mientras los compañeros de equipo se reían de la broma. A menudo no lograba recordar porque se mezclaba con ellos.

Una mano se aferro a su hombro haciéndole girar con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Los gemelos se levantaron de un salto. Marcus Flitch sonrió al ver la mirada de odio que le dedicaban los Weasley.

- Flitch.- Una mueca de asco se formo en los labios del capitán.

-Wood.- Dijo al otro a modo de saludo con una arrogante sonrisa.

-¿Buscas pelea Flint?. Preguntaron los gemelos a dúo.

-¿Vosotros siempre lo hacéis todo a la vez?- Dijo con fastidio.- Por si no os habéis enterado esta conversación no va con vosotros.- Los pelirrojos dieron un paso al frente y se pararon a ambos lados de Oliver.-Vaya veo que sigues necesitando escolta Wood.

-Me parece que no soy el único.- Señaló con la cabeza a dos Slytherins que se acercaban.- Pero por lo menos yo voy bien acompañado.-Los gemelos sonrieron con superioridad.- ¿Qué quieres Flint?, dudo que hayas venido solo para desearme suerte.- La expresión de Oliver se volvió seria.

-Te sorprenderías Wood.- Le sonrió.- Pero la verdad es que espero que ganes.- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Los pelirrojos enseñaron los dientes furiosos arrancando una sonrisa al slytherin; sin embargo, la expresión de Wood no cambió.

-¿A sí?- Pregunto apartándose con brusquedad mientras elevaba la barbilla.

-Por supuesto. Estoy deseando meter mi balón en tu portería- Le reto con segundas intenciones. Los gemelos apretaron los puños dispuestos a lanzarse sobre él, pero Oliver les golpeo el pecho con la mano para detenerles.

-Lo siento por ti Flint.- Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.- Pero este año Slytherin no va a poder meter ni los pies en el campo.- Le dio la espalda dando la conversación por terminada.

-Esto no acaba aquí Wood.- Grito Marcus mientras Oliver se alejaba., pero éste prefirió avanzar mientras fingía que no le oía.- Nos volveremos a ver.- Susurró.

El capitán abrió la puerta del vestuario de los leones sintiendo como el sepulcral silencio caía sobre sus hombros. Angelina sonrió forzadamente mientras trataba de parecer discreta, mientras, los gemelos la reprendían con la mirada. Wood se limpio los labios con la palma de la mano y colocó la lengua a un lado antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Vamos a jugar; así que dad lo mejor de vosotros.- Katie le sonrió con vergüenza.

-Capitán nosotras no queríamos ...

-Por favor, simplemente concentraos en el juego. Ahora es lo único que debe importarnos.- La mirada incómoda del capitán se clavó en cada miembro del equipo, quienes evitando su mirada se concentraron en sus quehaceres, a excepción de Harry quien se encontraba en el ojo del huracán sin acabar de entender nada.

La relación entre Oliver y Marcus había sido un escándalo del que muy poca gente se había enterado. El equipo de Griffindor había perdonado a su capitán por arrojarse a los brazos de una víbora plateada, pero eso no significaba que lo habían olvidado e inconscientemente apuñalaban al castaño al recordárselo.

La señal anunciada por el himno de su casa les hizo salir al terreno de juego. Los vítores que procedían de las gradas hicieron temblar el estadio y Lee Jordan comenzó a retrasmitir bajo la severa mirada de la profesora McGonagall. La señora Hooch llamo a los capitanes que se acercaron al centro entre los gritos de sus fans. Los dos muchachos se dieron la mano. Cedric Diggory capitán y buscador de los tejones apretó la mano del castaño con una delicadeza impropia de un deportista, casi parecía temer que ésta podría romperse.

-Aunque con vosotros no suele hacer falta lo diré de todos modos. Quiero juego limpio.- Advirtió la profesora.- Ambos asintieron y Cedric dedico una sonrisa a su casa antes de tomar posiciones al otro lado del campo junto con su equipo. El negro y amarillo junto al rojo y al dorado pronto ondearon en el aire.

-Cómo ligas capitán.- Se burlo Fred cuando Oliver pasó volando a su lado.

Pero este niego a escucharle y acelero dirigiéndose a los aros. George observó con repulsión las gradas donde estaban sentadas las serpientes hasta que su hermano le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le mordió una oreja para atraer su atención.

-Vamos a machacar a esos tejones.- Le sonrió su gemelo y pronto las sonrisas de ambos se contagiaron al resto del equipo.

-Y comienza el partido.- Lee Jordan sujeto el micrófono dispuesto a narrar el partido.- Los gemelos Weasley han hecho una de las mejores jugadas de la historia al batear contra las gradas de Slytherin.- Comento Jordan mientras su profesora le reñía.- Si tiene razón señorita MacGonagall es una pena que no hayan conseguido darle a alguno de ellos, más suerte para la próxima vez chicos.

Los gemelos sonrieron mientras dibujaban con sus dedos el signo de la victoria. Marcus Flint regreso a su sitió donde la dura pelota se había incrustado dirigiéndoles una expresión de odio profundo.

-Basta ya Jordan. -Le amenazo la profesora.- Céntrate en el partido o no volverás a comentar nunca más.

-Esto es a lo que se llama un atentado contra la libertad de expresión compañeros.- Se quejo.- En fin volvamos al partido. ¿Alguien más a parte de mí se ha dado cuenta de lo delgado que esta Diggory?- La profesora se llevo una mano a la cara, era imposible tratar de centrarse con ese muchacho.- Bueno según me comentaron en la clase de herbología, nuestro querido Hufflepuff ha estado teniendo mal de amores durante el curso. Pobre chico, ¡ahora que me acuerdo! El otro día cuando fui al baño le oí decir a un compañero que le había asegurado un amigo que si Diggory ganaba el próximo partido iba a declararse a la persona que le gusta desde que entro en el colegio. Y permitidme recordaros que ¡hoy es ese partido! Así que ya sabéis chicas alguna podría ser la afortunada. A no ser que Diggory sea …

-¡JORDAN!- Grito exasperada la profesora quien estaba casi recostada sobre el tratando desesperadamente de hacerle callar.-Se acabo, ¡dame ese micrófono!- El muchacho se asomo por la tribuna para no tener que devolverlo.

-Me niego, solo doy información que interesa a todos nuestros espectadores.

-La prensa del corazón no tiene nada que ver con el deporte.- Bramo la mujer.

-Votémoslo.- Pidió.- Que levante la mano todos aquellos que quieran que siga retransmitiendo.- La mayoría de los presentes tenían las manos levantadas, aunque por decoro los profesores se negaron a seguirle el juego.- Ve.- Replicó el muchacho señalando a los jugadores. La señora Hootch había parado el partido.- ¡Si incluso ellos quieren que siga!- Los gemelos, Katie, Alicia y Angelina junto a otros seis tejones tenían la mano levantada mientras Harry trataba de no reírse ante la mirada de susto de Cedric.

Oliver Wood cansado de la situación abandono la portería y se dirigió hacía Fred. Le quito el bate y tomo la bludger de repuesto a la que golpeo con excesiva fuerza para hacerla impactar contra la tribuna de retrasmisión. El cuero golpeo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Jordan.

-¡Y ahora céntrate!- Rugió furioso.- ¡A vuestros puestos!- Su equipo obedeció tragando saliva. El estadio quedo en silencio durante un segundo. La señora Hooch le miro sorprendida antes de pitar la reanudación del partido.

-Tras la demostración de nuestro capitán de que puede jugar en cualquier posición se reanuda el partido. Me pregunto si es una habilidad que también desarrolla fuera del campo.- Aunque parecía que Wood no le intimidaba lo cierto fue que desde ese momento se Jordan decidió centrarse más en las jugadas.

Sin comentarios que les distrajeran Diggory y Harry se centraron en la búsqueda de la snitch dorada. El primero en divisarla fue Harry, se encontraba a una considerable altura pero eso no le impidió comenzar una ascensión casi vertical. Diggory al percatarse de su movimiento le siguió, de cerca. Los dedos de Harry casi rozaron la pelota antes de que todo se volviera negro. La mano de Cedric tomo su lugar cerrándose en torno a la pelota y el muchacho se giro seguro de que Harry estaba tras él y con horror vio como el niño que sobrevivió caía al piso sin escoba. Sin pensarlo se lanzo tras él en un peligroso picado.

Era el mejor buscador que hufflepuff había tenido en años, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder la presa más valiosa. Soltó la snitch dorada y estiro la mano rozando la túnica de Harry. Pero esta se le escurrió entre los dedos e impotente no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Si seguía con ese complicado descenso no podría enderezar la escoba a tiempo y ambos se matarían. Aún así tenía que intentarlo. Acelero al máximo, y su cuerpo se convirtió en una ráfaga de colores mientras sus compañeros solo podían observar la escena con horror, sin poder moverse. De pronto el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry se quedo inmóvil en el aire y Diggory tuvo que hacer una pirueta para no atravesarle, perdiendo el control de la escoba. Cerro los ojos conocedor de que la caída le mataría, no obstante una mano le aparto de la fatal trayectoria. Wood había abandonado su puesto para interceptarle.

El campo de quidditch se llenó de los gritos histéricos de sus compañeros. Los gemelos Weasley despertaron de la ensoñación y se apresuraron a ayudar a su capitán. Pero una gran nube de polvo les obligó a cubrirse la boca y cerrar los ojos, impidiéndoles divisar su objetivo.

Jadeando Cedric abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo que había frenado su caída al vacío. Los brazos de Oliver Wood estaban cerrados alrededor de su cintura, mientras que sus labios se apretaban en un doloroso rictus. Diggory deslizó su mano con suavidad sobre el pecho del guardameta, quien sorprendido por el contacto abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca y tejón no tuvo más remedió que desviar la mirada, sonrojado, al encontrarse aquellos iris avellana.

-Gracias.- Susurro con la garganta seca. Se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarle. Oliver la acepto resignado. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se apretó el costado sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban. Durante la caída se había rozado y tenía una quemadura de mal aspecto. El uniforme estaba destrozado.

Los profesores acudieron en su ayuda y la señora Pomfrey le hizo una cura de emergencia con varios hechizos de regeneración rápida, aunque supo que no era definitivo y le ordenó ir a la enfermería mientras se adelantaba para atender a Harry. Tras asegurarse de que los estudiantes estaban bien Dumblendor corrió furioso hacía la entrada del castillo seguido a pocos pasos de Snape. La señora Hooch dio el partido por finalizado adjudicando la victoria a la casa dueña de los colores negro y amarillo.

-Pero había dementotes.- Le recordó Diggory.- No estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.- Muchachos de ambas casas protestaron.

-No.- La voz de Oliver llamo al orden a todos los presentes y los gritos se transformaron en murmullos.- Tomaste la snitch y ganaste el partido.- Cedric trato de replicar, pero Wood le interrumpió negando con al cabeza.- Además te jugaste el pellejo por Harry.- Le tendió la mano.- Has ganado el partido limpiamente y mi gratitud.- Se dieron un apretón de manos y Oliver se dirigió hasta sus compañeros. Los Hufflepuff rodearon a su capitán pero no hubo celebración de gritos.

-¡Wood!-Le llamo Cedrick y el castaño giro el rostro.- Realmente eres el mejor portero que he conocido.

-¿Pero lo dudabas? -Trato de sonreír aunque el dolor del costado era insoportable. -George Fred.- Los gemelos esperaron la orden.- Id con Harry, yo voy a ducharme primero.- Se sujeto el lateral herido y se alejo. Los pelirrojos asintieron y conscientes de la situación se alejaron tras recoger los pedazos de lo que antes era una buena escoba.

Con resignación el capitán de los leones entro en los vestuarios vacíos de su equipo. Se quito la ropa y la dejo caer sobre el banco de madera frente a las taquillas. Desnudo y tambaleante llego a las duchas y apretó el botón. El agua fresca corrió por su cabello deslizándose hasta su espalda. Sus músculos doloridos se sintieron más relajados y espero a que como tantas otras veces sus frustraciones desapareciesen por el desagüe. Escucho como llamaban a la puerta pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Una figura penetro en los vestuarios rojos y dorados con paso seguro. Su voz ahogada por el murmullo del agua fue imperceptible para el castaño que dio un respingo al notar un cuerpo tras él en el momento en que el agua dejo de fluir. Alguien tras de él le tenía sujeto contra los fríos azulejos. Trato inútilmente de girarse y se dio cuenta de que la visita no suponía una amenaza. Su cuello fue recorrido por la punta de una nariz y aprovecho el instante en que aspiro con fuerza para apartarle de un codazo. Marcus Flint capitán de Slytherin se encontraba a pocos pasos de él sujetándose el abdomen.

-Casi me matas del susto.- Le regaño la serpiente.

-Lástima que no fuera así.- La voz del león sonaba dura y fría.- Lárgate.- Espetó furioso Wood.

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar a un amigo?

-¿Amigo?, ¿cuándo hemos sido tú y yo amigos?

-Entonces, ¿debo suponer qué te acuestas con todos tus conocidos?- Oliver le miro con rencor y Marcus sonrió mostrando sus grandes incisivos.

-¡Qué te largues!- Le dio un empujón en el hombro antes de cubrirse con la toalla y salir para vestirse. Marcus le siguió y se puso los pantalones con rapidez, aunque jugueteo con la camisa abierta.

-¿No me has oído?- Wood apretó los dientes mientras se ponía los calzoncillos. El rechinar de la puerta anunciando la entrada de un tercero invitado hizo asustarse a Wood, que solo atinó a subirse los pantalones y temiendo lo peor saco su varita. No era la primera vez que Flint le tendía una trampa tan repulsiva.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto perfectamente arreglado Cedric Diggory. Oliver asintió bajando la varita con un suspiro y Marcus le dirigió una furiosa mirada.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Cogió la chaqueta de piel negra y abandono la habitación empujando a Diggory con el hombro. Éste simplemente se aparto girando levemente la cadera.

-No sabía que erais amigos.- Dijo Cedric sin poder disimular su disgusto tras el portazo del slytherin.

-No somos amigos.- Contestó Wood calzándose. Sus vaqueros de tiro bajo aún sin atar dejaban a la vista la goma del boxer negro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine a traerte esto.- Mostró una pequeña botella de cristal que contenía un líquido de tono verduzco.- Sirve para cicatrizar las heridas, curar moratones, regenerar pequeños cortes.

-Menuda ganga, ¿y solo es de venta a domicilio o también lo encontrare en la farmacia?- Pregunto sarcásticamente.- Lo siento, no estoy de buen humor.

-No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.- Le recordó.- ¿Crees qué si habría visto a los dementotes habría volado hasta allí?- El castaño bajo los ojos al suelo sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de decir.- Claro que habría corrido, pero en dirección opuesta.- Y Wood no pudo reprimir la risa.

-Anda dame eso.- Extendió la mano para tomar el frasco pero Cedric negó con la cabeza.

- Siéntate.- Ordeno y el otro obedeció. El tejon se colocó tras él y comenzó a extenderle la sustancia por la espalda con un suave masaje.- ¿Qué hacía Flint aquí?- Pregunto como si comentara el tiempo.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú.- Noto como los dedos del rubio temblaban nerviosos sobre su piel.- Quería comprobar si estaba lesionado. Pero por suerte o por desgracia estaré perfectamente para el próximo partido. Una buena siesta, otro masaje como este y estaré como nuevo.- Reclinó la cabeza hacía atrás disfrutando del trabajo que las manos del rubio cumplían en su espalda.

-Y una nueva escoba para Harry.- Le recordó Diggory y Oliver chisto para mostrarse de acuerdo.

Los dedos de Cedric viajaron por toda la espalada del castaño. De arriba abajo presionando suavemente las dorsales donde los nudos se habían vuelto ligeras contracturas. Bajo hasta las lumbares y escucho un gruñido de dolor que produjo al apretar. Subió de nuevo, pero esta vez más suavemente hasta lagar a los hombros. Los músculos estaban tensos y se hacía difícil poder relajarle, no obstante se tomo su tiempo sabedor de que nadie les esperaba. Siguió masajeando el cuello y después la cabeza.

-Se siente fenomenal.- Dejo escapar un gemido de placer cuando llego al cabello.- Pero si sigues haciendo esto voy a acabar durmiéndome.

-Por mí no te cortes.- Le animó. Y deslizo sus manos por el pecho hasta rozar la cadera. Wood abrió los ojos y se giro sorprendido.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar los labios de Cedric cubrieron los suyos. Fue un beso tranquilo, tierno y terriblemente nervioso. La lengua del rubio rozo tímidamente el interior del moreno.

Oliver abrió los ojos sorprendido por el beso. Le habían besado un sin número de veces pero ninguno como ese. Cuando Marcus Flint le dio su primer beso fue rudo, violento y cargado de rabia, dos días después le seguían doliendo los labios, pero aún así había resultado especial. Katie Bell también le había besado en una ocasión, tenía la boca llena de cerveza de mantequilla y ella le pidió un trago. Le había ofrecido la jarra pero ella prefirió sus labios. Había sido un beso estudiado, con planificación y alevosía, a pesar de la sorpresa no le había disgustado.

Se toco los labios confuso de todas las veces que le habían besado en ese momento solo podía recordar aquellas dos. Quizás porque eran los que le habían dejado una huella más profunda. Besar a Bell le había hecho darse cuanta de que las mujeres no le satisfacían. Marcus por su parte había sido su primera relación homosexual. Si es que se le podía llamar relación a haberse acostado en tres ocasiones fingiendo después no conocerse. Pero Cedric había resultado diferente. Había sido suave, tierno e inexperto algo que nunca se podría haberse esperado de un chico con tantas admiradoras como él.

-Lo siento.- Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de carmesí.- Será mejor que me valla.- Se sentía abochornado y no podía dejar de echarse en cara lo que acababa de hacer. Trato de levantarse pero una las manos de Wood le retuvieron.

-Realmente no tienes ni idea de cómo se hace.- Tiro de él y le sujeto el cuello para besarle. Pasión y amor teñido con pinceladas de lujuria marcaron el reto; pronto fue Cedric quien marco el ritmo demostrando aprender muy deprisa.- Aún así pienso que necesitas muchas más clases.- Se burlo.

-Por mi de acuerdo, ¿cuándo es la próxima?- Pregunto entusiasmado.

-Mañana, por la tarde cerca del Sauce Boxeador.- Acabo de vestirse bajo la mirada de Cedric y salieron juntos del vestuario. Un pequeño beso de despedida y un puñetazo en el brazo le indicaron que Oliver declinaba su ofrecimiento para acompañarlo hasta la torre dorada.

Tardo menos de cinco minutos en estar frente a la señora gorda. La mujer le miro sorprendida, acababan de perder un partido y el capitán llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro que era imposible de ocultar. Entro en la sala común donde solo estaban los miembros del equipo. Duchados y cambiados le esperaban con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, cerca de la chimenea.

Harry estaba en el centro del sofá y a su lado estaban Katie y Alicia. Angelina recostada sobre uno de los brazos del sofá charlaba con ella mientras los gemelos compartían butaca al otro lado.

-Capitán…- Comenzó Harry sin poder mirarle a la cara.- Lo siento ha sido culpa mía.

-No es cierto Harry.- Comenzó Angelina.- Todo es culpa de los dementores.

-Y de Diggory.- Se apresuraron a añadir los gemelos.

-No.- La sorpresa llego a todos cuando Oliver hablo.- Cedric tenía un mano a mano con Harry y todos sabemos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que éste había caído. Además cuando lo hizo se lanzo en tu busca.

-Y menos mal que tenemos el mejor portero del colegio ….- Comenzó George.

-Si porque ese loco se lanzo tras de ti en pícado ….- Continuó su gemelo.

-… y casi se mata. Pero Wood …

-… lo cazo en el aire. Por cierto,…

-… ¿qué tal tus heridas capitán? …

-¿Practicáis para acabaros las frases o solo es habilidad?- Pregunto sin poder dejar de mirarles lo que desato la risa de los gemelos. -Estoy bien gracias.- Después se acerco a Harry y le palmeo el hombro.- Y tú deja de darle vueltas. Ahora la único que necesitas es dormir y una escoba nueva. Por cierto mañana el entrenamiento queda anulado. Todos necesitamos descansar.- Revolvió el cabello de Harry y se estiró.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntaron todos sorprendidos pues se habían imaginado un intento de asesinato por parte de su capitán.

-Chicos solo fue un partido.- La frase abrió la boca a todos los sorprendidos miembros del equipo.- Hay más cosas a parte del quidditch. No le deis tanta importancia solo es un juego.

Los miembros del equipo empezaron a hacer conjeturas sobre quien podría haber hechizado a su capitán o que quizás se tratase de la poción multijugos. Oliver rió mientras subía a su habitación aún escuchándoles. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los labios recordándole las cosas importantes, como Cedric. Al menos hasta que se le pasara el dolor del costado y podría subirse en la escoba. Ya recuperarían el entrenamiento la siguiente semana.


End file.
